listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
DC Extended Universe
Man of Steel Prequel (comic book) * Kell-Ur - Murdered by Dev-Em. * Elsi Hoo-Paa - Murdered by Dev-Em. * Kex - Murdered by Dev-Em. * Dac Lin - Murdered by Dev-Em. * Commander Kara Zor-El ''- Killed when Scout Ship crashed into Earth. * '''Dev-Em '- Killed when Scout Ship crashed into Earth. Beetween Man of Steel Prequel and Wonder Woman * Zor-El - Died as time passed. * Alura In-Ze - Died as time passed. * Dug-Les - Died as time passed. * Commander Kara Zor-El's Kryptonian War Kite - Died as time passed. * Dar-Enx - Died as time passed. * Syra Ten-Ar - Died as time passed. * Bertron - Died as time passed. * Original Doomsday '- Died as time passed or destroyed by Kryptonians. Wonder Woman *Gods of Olympus (Poseidon,Hades,Hestia ,Demeter,Athena,Apollo,Artemis,Aphrodite,Hephaestus, Hermes,Dionysus) - Killed by Ares. *''Zeus ''- Died of his wounds after fighting Ares, later transfered his courage to Shazam after death. *Orana - Shot by a german soldier. *''Antiope - Shot by a german soldier. *German Soldiers on Themyscira Beach -''' 'All of them were killed in battle. *'High Ranking German Commanders '- Killed by mustard gas. *German Sniper - Killed by Wonder Woman. *People of Veld - Killed by mustard gas. *'General Ludendorff - Impaled by Wonder Woman with her sword. *''Captain Steven “Steve” Trevor'' - Blew himself up by firing a gun inside a plane full of mustard gas, sacrificing himself to destroy it. Possibly resurrected as he is to appear in Wonder Woman 1984. *'Ares' - Destroyed by Wonder Woman with the power of her gauntlets, combined with his lightning that she absorbed. Beetween Wonder Woman and Man of Steel * Etta Candy - Possibly died as time passed. * Charlie - Possibly died as time passed. * Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison '- Possibly died as time passed. * ''Sameer ''- Died as time passed. * ''Chief Napi ''- Possibly died as time passed, but there is a possibility of him being alive as he was Blackfoot Demigod. Man of Steel * Ro-Zar - Shot in the chest by Zod. * ''Jor-El - Stabbed in the stomach by Zod. However, a hologram of him was preserved and helped his son Kal-El in the future. * Kelor - Destroyed in the implosion of Krypton. * Kelex - Destroyed in the implosion of Krypton. * Lara Lor-Van - Killed in the implosion of Krypton. * High Eminence Lor-Em - Killed in the implosion of Krypton. * H'Raka - Killed in the implosion of Krypton. * Sapphire Guards - All of them were killed in implosion of Krypton. * Rondors - All of them were killed in implosion of Krypton. * Kryptonian War Kites - All of them were killed in implosion of Krypton. * Blood Morals - All of them were killed in implosion of Krypton. * Planet Krypton - Everyone on that planet died when Krypton imploded. * Jonathan Kent ''- Swept away by a tornado. * Harry Kent Jr. - His grave is seen next to Jonathan's grave. * ''Jor-El's Hologram - Destroyed by General Zod. *'''Sub-Commander Faora - Killed when her ship crashed into Zod's ship. *Colonel Nathan Hardy - Killed when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship. *Dr. Emil Hamilton - Killed when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship *'Commnader Gor '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. *'Nam-Ek '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. *'Jax-Ur '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. *'Tor-An '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. *'Car-Vex '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. *'Nadira '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. *'Dev-Em II '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. * General Dru-Zod - Neck snapped by Superman. His DNA was later mixed with Lex Luthor's to create Doomsday. Beetween Man of Steel and Batman vs Superman : Dawn of Justice * Jason Todd/Red Hood ''- Beaten to death off-screen by Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Jack O'Dwyer - Killed when the Wayne Financial Building was destroyed by either Superman's or Zod's Heat Vision. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - Shot in the head by General Amajagh. * General Amajagh's Henchmen - All of them were killed by Anatoli Knyazev and his men, blaming Superman for it. * General Amajagh - Tackled throught building by Superman. * Cesar Santos - Stabbed in the stomach by a prison inmate under Luthor's command. * '''Anatoli Knyazev's Henchmen '- Killed by Batman with Batmobile. * Kahina Ziri - Pushed onto upcoming train by Anatoli Knyazev. * Wallace Keefe ''- Had a bomb planted in his wheelchair by Lex Luthor, killing him and everyone else is the Capitol Building, except for Superman. * ''Senator June Finch - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Senator Barrows - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Senator Purrington - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Mercedes Graves - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Everyone in Capitol Building - Killed in explosion. * Anatoli Knyazev's Henchmen '''- All of them were killed by Batman. * '''Anatoli Knyazev - Had his flamethrower pack damaged by Batman, causing him to incinerate. * Doomsday '- Stabbed through the chest by Superman with a Kryptonite spear, killing him. * ''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Stabbed by one of Doomsday's spikes while exposed to Kryptonite. (Revived) Suicide Blonde (comic book) * 'Don Leo '- Tortured and killed by Joker and Harley Quinn. Suicide Squad * Katana's Parents - Unknown cause of death. * Maseo Yamashiro - Murdered by Takeo with Soultaker. * Yuki Yamashiro - Murdered by Yakuza. * Reiko Yamashiro - Murdered by Yakuza. * 'Takeo Yamashiro '- Killed by Katana after he killed her family. * 'Joker's Goon (Goat Mask) '- Gunned down. * Monster T - Shot in the head by Joker. * Grace Santana - Died when El Diablo accidentialy set on fire their house. * El Diablo's Daughter - Died when El Diablo accidentialy set on fire their house. * El Diablo's Son - Died when El Diablo accidentialy set on fire their house. * Prisoners - Incernated by El Diablo. * Gerard Davis - Possesed by Incubus with help of Enchantress * Christopher Weiss/Slipknot - Had his nanite explosive detonated by Flag when he tried to escape from him. * '''Jonny Frost - Killed when Waller shot down the Joker's helicopter. * Dr. Van Criss - Killed when Waller shot down the Joker's helicopter. * Petty Officer Gomez - Killed underwater by Eyes of the Adversary. * SEAL Team - Killed underwater by Eyes of the Adversary. * Lieutenant Edwards - Manually detonated explosives, sacrificing himself to destroy Incubus. * Incubus '- Destroyed in the explosion caused by Edwards. * ''Chato Santana/El Diablo - Killed in the explosion that destroyed Incubus. * '''Enchantress - Heart crushed by Flag in order to free June. * Eyes of the Adversary '- Disintegrated after Enchantress died. Justice League * Elinore Stone - Died in unknown accident. (Photo) * Nora Allen - Murdered by unknown person. Her husband Henry was later blamed for it. * '''Parademon Scout '- Self-destructed. * Penthesilea - Crushed by Stone Door along with Trigona. * Trigona - Crushed by Stone Door along with Penthesilea. * Venelia - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box. * Euboea - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box. * Yalan Gur - Stabbed by Steppenwolf.(Flashback) * 'Parademons '- Killed by Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman. * 'Steppenwolf '- Sended back on Apokolips while parademons were eating him. Debatable Aquaman * Atlan - Died while sitting on his throne under the Hidden Sea off-screen. * The Missing Kingdom - Died out from unknown reasons. * Kingdom of the Deserters - Died out after Sahara dried out. * 'Orvax '- Died sometime after he banished Atlanna. * Stalnoivolk's Captain - Stabbed in stomach by Black Manta. * 'Jesse Kane '- Blew himself up after he got trapped under the missile. * 'Jesse Kane's Pirates '- Knocked out by Aquaman. All of them later drowned when Jesse Kane caused the submarine to sink. * King Ricou - Stabbed by Orm with a trident. * 'Pliosaur-like Creature '- Killed by Atlanna. Shazam! * Achilles (Demigod) ''- Transfered his courage to Shazam after death. * ''Atlas (Titan) ''- Transfered his stamina to Shazam after death. * ''Hercules (Demigod) ''- Transfered his power to Shazam after death. * ''Mercury (Roman God) ''- Transfered his speed to shazam after death. * ''King Solomon ''- Transfered his wisdom to Shazam after death. * Black Adam's Family - Murdered by criminals. This lead to Black Adam releasing Seven Deadly Sins. * People of Kahndaq - Slaughtered by Seven Deadly Sins. * Council of Wizards - Killed by Seven Deadly Sins, * Dr. Lynn Crosby - Disintegrated when she touched the magic symbols. * ''Shazam (Wizard) ''- Disintegrated after giving his powers to Billy. * Sid Sivana - Thrown out a window by Thaddeus Sivana. * Sivana Industries Chairmen - Slaughtered by the Seven Deadly Sins. * Mr. Sivana - Torn apart by Greed. Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) * '''Carlos Rossi '- shot in the throat by Huntress with crossbow. * Mr. Keo - Face peeled off by Victor Zsasz, on Roman's orders. * Mr. Keo's Wife - Face peeled off by Victor Zsasz, on Roman's orders. * Mr. Keo's Daughter - Face peeled off by Victor Zsasz, on Roman's orders. * Dave Murray - Mauled by Bruce the Hyena, on Harley's orders. * 'Roman Sionis' Driver '- Truck rammed into him. * 'Happy (Black Mask's Gangster) '- Shot in the throat by Huntress with crossbow. * Maria Bertinelli - Shot by Black Mask's men. * Franco Bertinelli - Shot by Black Mask's men. * Bertinelli Crime Family - Shot by Black Mask's men. * Black Canary's Mother - Murdered by unknown person. (mentioned) * '''Stefano Galante - Shot in the throat by Huntress with crossbow. * Victor Zsasz - Shot in the throat by Huntress with crossbow and stabbed repeatly in the back by Harley Quinn. * 'Roman Beauvais Sionis/Black Mask '- Blown up to pieces by Cassandra Cain with a grenade put into his suit pocket. Wonder Woman 1984 TBA The Batman TBA The Suicide Squad 2 TBA Black Adam TBA Shazam! 2 TBA The Flash TBA Aquaman 2 TBA Note : Below are only announced films which could never be created. Batgirl TBA Blue Beetle TBA Cyborg TBA Gotham City Sirens TBA Green Lantern Corps TBA Justice League Dark TBA Justice League 2 TBA Untitled Lobo Film TBA Man of Steel 2 TBA The New Gods TBA Nightwing TBA Plasctic Man film TBA Supergirl film TBA Zatanna film TBA The Trench TBACategory:Film series Category:Films Category:DC Category:Superhero Films Category:Aliens